


What Rough Beast

by S J Smith (Evil_Little_Dog)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/S%20J%20Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Dru's P.O.V., circa BtVS season 7/AtS season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Rough Beast

The moon howls like the night's anguished mouth. Sometimes, the moon is the night's smile, a sharp little smile, like the edge of a dagger or my Spike's cutting grin but it swells and swells until the night screams out of the mouth of the moon. Screams for their loss.

It's her fault, that sunshine Slayer. I'd like to bite her to bits but Miss Edith says I shouldn't, it would be naughty. I cover her eyes for I am cross with her. She's not as clever as my Spike, that Miss Edith. She thinks she is but I know better.

Do you hear it, Spike? Can you hear the moon? I could tell you why it cries. I could tell you its secrets, hidden away in the blackest folds of night. But you went away and got a nasty soul, too clean, too good for your Dru now. And you did it for her. Didn't come back to your dark princess but looked at the sun.

She burned you, that wicked, wicked sun.

The stars fall out of the sky, weeping for my loss. Daddy and Spike, both gone, eaten by the Slayer, snick, snick, snick. She's got little ivory teeth but she bites hard. Her teeth are so strong that my Spike can't get free. He can't run or hunt and now he won't, just like Daddy. The Slayer took my Spike and my Daddy and Grandmummy is gone to the wind and rain. I'm alone now except for Miss Edith and she's not a comfort at all most days.

But I hear the words, buzz, buzz, buzz. The stars whisper to me about Grandmummy's and Daddy's little secret. I wasn't supposed to know about my baby brother. No cards were sent to me, so the stars told me what's kept hidden. No one cares what I might think of a baby brother. I could be a fairy, a fairy godmother but no one wants me to teach him or love him or eat him up so he can be in me forever.

Oh, Miss Edith has a plan. She says I should find my baby brother. She thinks I should give him a kiss, just like the one his Daddy gave me. And then I'll have someone to play with again. Someone to dance through the night and sing with the stars. Maybe we could even show my Spike what he's missing and make him jealous enough to want his dark princess again.

So I'll have to take the next passage north, to reach the city of Daddy. I'll greet his only son, little brother mine, with a sweet, sweet kiss.

And once he's mine, once he's all mine, won't the moon smile for me again? Daddy will weep and gnash his teeth, grind them down to nubs he will but his little boy will be mine then. And once we finish with Daddy, we'll go to his little sunshine. We'll pay her in the coin of Daddy's silver ash, thirty times over, for her taking my Spike.

The sky will fall and the stars will weep and baby brother and I will be King and Queen of the night. We'll feast on the Slayer's blood and use her knuckles for dice.

And when we roll snake eyes, the end of the world will come.

Won't the moon scream then?


End file.
